May angels lead you in
by Tblackrose
Summary: La última entrada del diario de Emmeline Vance que esta legó a sus hijos hablaba de dos personas cuyas vidas habían sido de las más comentadas en el mundo mágico. Sirius y Régulus Black.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Este fic es para el reto Familia Black, mi frase es "No deberías haber hecho eso"

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never say thank you for that, now i will never get the chance_

_May angels lead you in._

May angels lead you in. Jimmy eat world

17- 06- 1996

La familia Black. Se han contando múltiples historias sobre ellos, y sobre estas se han transmitido miles de versiones que circulan de boca en boca por todo el mundo mágico. Por supuesto que las he oído, quizás no todas ellas, pero muchas sí. Incluso se puede escuchar mi nombre en algunas, pero eso ahora no importa. Porque lo que yo os quiero transmitir no es un rumor sobre lo que la vecina escuchó decir a el elfo doméstico de la vendedora de calderos que se lo dijo su marido que lo escuchó en la fila para entrar al ministerio, para nada. Yo, Emmeline Vance, quiero contaros la historia de dos hombres con sus virtudes y sus defectos, sus caídas y sus triunfos, porque al fin y al cabo son solo eso, seres humanos, y como tales cometieron sus errores a la par que tuvieron sus victorias. Sirius y Régulus pasaron por mi vida volviéndola patas arriba cada uno a su manera, lo gracioso es que sin la intervención del uno jamás habría llegado a conocer al otro. Pero sobretodo no me encontraría donde estoy ahora mismo ni sería como soy. Escuchad.

Decir que los Black entraron en mi vida no sería un término del todo correcto, porque la verdad es que siempre habían estado allí. Ambas familias se movían en el mismo círculo social y habían coincidido múltiples veces en las reuniones a las que yo acudía muy a disgusto. Así que lo dejaremos en que simplemente los descubrí. De vista ya los conocía, no eran precisamente la clase de chicos que pasan desapercibidos, y además su fama les precedía. Todo pasó por absoluta casualidad, yo estaba en el campo de Quidditch, como siempre que me sentía frustrada. Deseaba ser un chico para que mi familia dejase de verme como una niñita que necesita estar entre doseles rosas y vestidos vaporosos. No entendían como de pequeña me podía haber gustado trepar por los árboles o revolcarme por el barro y había llegado una edad a la que pusieron a todo eso a un límite para ser la mujercita perfecta que deseaban. Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite y la única cosa que me desahogaba era volar alto, lejos de todo aquello que me producía un nudo en la garganta. Así que allí estaba, sobrevolando a toda velocidad la explanada concentrándome solamente en sentir el azote del viento, en sentirme libre, cuando apareció otra silueta que se colocó a mi lado. Comenzamos a picarnos para ver quién volaba más rápido hasta que con un gesto me retó a dar una vuelta al campo para ver quién llegaba antes a la grada de los profesores. Puedo decir con orgullo que la carrera estuvo muy empatada, pero la otra persona me ganó por medio palo de escoba. Una vez aterrizamos en suelo firme y nos deshicimos de las gafas de protección, pude comprobar con asombro que la persona con la que había estado compitiendo era Sirius Black.Él también parecía bastante sorprendido, me miró de arriba abajo como si no se terminase de creer del todo que era yo.

- Vaya, vaya Vance. Nunca imaginé que serías tan buena sobre una escoba, ni que te quedase tan bien el equipaje… Deberías apuntarte al equipo de Hufflepuff.- extendió la mano aún enguantada- Buena carrera- me la estrechó acompañándolo de un guiño y se fue.

Sé que no fue una conversación filosófica, ni muy larga, ni siquiera muy profunda, de hecho yo estaba tan estupefacta que no pude mediar palabra. Pero aquello me bastó para encontrar la confianza en mi misma que me faltaba y desde entonces las cosas me fueron mejor. Entré en le equipo de Quidditch y descubrí que yo era muy capaz de hacer aquello que me propusiese. Durante aquellos días solo había una idea rondándome por la cabeza, casi había ganado en una carrera al mismísimo Sirius, que era uno de los mejores jugadores de Gryffindor y además llevaba años entrenando.

Empezamos a saludarnos por los pasillos, a encontrarnos en los entrenamientos y a mantener conversaciones frugales, sobretodo de Quidditch. Como además coincidíamos en muchas de nuestras clases y era amiga de Lily, nos veíamos cada vez más. La química era bastante visible y no tardamos mucho en tontear. Para mi Sirius representaba todo aquella que yo deseaba alcanzar, la libertad, el alejarme de las ataduras de las creencias de mi familia y de aquella clase tan anticuada. Ambos coincidíamos en prácticamente todas nuestras creencias y sobretodo en una: no queríamos llevar la misma vida que nuestros padres. Y así, en una de las fiestas, embriagados por el Whisky de Fuego, nos besamos en el campo de Quidditch. Durante los siguientes meses mantuvimos una desenfrenada relación, si se puede llamar así, salvaje y libre. Yo sabía que Sirius era un mujeriego, y él tampoco trataba de esconderlo, pero, para bien o para mal, yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. No nos pusimos ninguna clase de ataduras o compromisos, simplemente íbamos a nuestro aire y nos juntábamos cuando nos apetecía. Fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida y puedo decir firmemente que era muy feliz. Descubrí que Sirius poseía, aparte de aquel ego casi más grande que él, un gran sentido del humor e incluso podía llegar a ser cariñosos. Poco a poco dejamos de irnos con otras personas y sin proponérnoslo parecía que teníamos una relación seria. Yo me sentía muy cómoda tal y como estaba, pero cuando a gente empezó a preguntar y cuchichear la alarma resonó en nuestras mentes. Una tarde hablamos de aquello y decidimos que cada uno siguiese sus caminos. No hubo ningún drama, ningún reproche, de hecho los dos estuvimos de acuerdo. Por algún tiempo seguimos manteniendo el contacto, pero nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco. Si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, después de aquello todo me sabía a poco, e incluso pensé que me había enamorado de él, pero enseguida resté importancia a aquel pensamiento tan absurdo. Aunque ahora, treinta años más tarde, me atrevería a decir que en efecto sentimos algo el uno por el otro. No describiría ese sentimiento como amor, pero que nos teníamos un gran afecto, eso era innegable.

Estuve un tiempo sin saber nada de los Black, ni preocuparme por ellos, hasta que a principios de quinto curso jugué el primer partido de temporada contra Slytherin. Dio la casualidad de que era mi debut como buscadora oficial y el buscador del equipo contrario resultó ser Régulus Black, cosa que no descubrí hasta que ambos caímos al suelo, después de una enzarzada carrera y discutimos sobre quién había cogido la Snicht, dándome finalmente los 150 puntos a mi equipo y ganando el partido. Como consecuencia recibí una mirada de odio profunda por parte del menor de los hermanos y un revuelo de sentimientos que me dejó descolocada, ya que él era exactamente igual que Sirius. La vieja herida se había vuelto a abrir y todos los maravillosos recuerdos acudieron a mi mente. Por ello mientras celebrábamos la victoria en el gran comedor y Sirius se acercó para felicitarme por el palizón que le había metido a su hermano y dijo:

- Yo siempre supe que eras buena, desde aquel día que te gané de sobras…- antes de que pudiese, muy indignada, replicarle nada, me tendió mis gafas que habían quedado abandonadas en algún lugar y sonrío con picardía- ¿Aún quieres una revancha?

Pensé que si una vez había funcionado, ¿por qué no esta? Así que, mientras la mitad de Hogwarts se emborrachaba a mi salud, yo culminé la revancha que llevaba esperando hacia dos años y rememoramos viejos tiempos, vaya que si los rememoramos. No pienso deleitaros con mis batallitas sexuales, porque no sé cuándo llegará a vuestros manos esto ni si seréis lo suficiente mayores como para no asustaros de lo que vuestra madre hacía cuando era joven o incluso peor, os doy ideas…

Como iba diciendo, cometí el error, como descubrí más tarde, de ilusionarme demasiado pensando que las cosas se pueden repetir igual que en el pasado, sin tener en cuenta que ni él ni yo éramos los mismo niños rebeldes que odiaban que sus padres les hiciesen acudir a aburridas reuniones sociales. Cuando Sirius me contó cómo se había escapado de casa, yo no entreví que sus razones y sus problemas familiares eran de mayor magnitud que los míos. Solo años más tarde de la muerte de Régulus, cuando lo pillé borracho en Grimauld Place mirando el árbol genealógico, me contó toda la presión que había sufrido por parte de su familia y que la decisión de irse de casa era de lo que más se arrepentía hasta el momento. No llegó a decirme la razón, pero yo creo que, en el fondo, se sintió responsable de lo que pasó con su hermano más tarde.

Los dos ya estábamos en quinto, las decisiones de las que dependían nuestro mañana las empezábamos a tomar ahora. Nos estábamos volviendo adultos, o eso se esperaba de nosotros, y ello requería que tomásemos un rumbo fijo, decisiones para nuestro futuro. Claro que eso no lo sabíamos a ciencia cierta, pero nuestro instinto nos hacía realizar acciones que antes jamás nos las hubiésemos planteado y cuando él volvió, lo primero que mi subconsciente deseó es que se quedase a mi lado para siempre. ¿Que por qué pase de ser una devora hombres a querer una relación seria? Si vuestra abuela viviese diría que por fin algo de lo que me había inculcado me había calado a la par que el juicio, pero yo tengo una teoría distinta. Todo el mundo necesita seguridades y yo estaba a tres años de graduarme, mi vida adolescente alocada seguía ahí haciéndome acudir a fiestas y a realizar actos estúpidos, pero todo el mundo necesita un ancla donde sabes que te puedes agarrar. Yo no quería, ni por casualidad, amarrarme a mis padres porque tenía claro a dónde conducía ese camino y no me gustaba nada. Sirius, según creía, era una persona muy afín a mí y con las mismas ideas, así que mi instinto decidió que él era el elegido. Estoy casi segura de que el Gryffindor lo notó tarde, demasiado tarde, exactamente en el baile de navidad en el que era mi pareja y en el que me dejó plantada por irse con Potter y su banda de descerebrados. Os preguntareis qué hizo vuestra despechada y enfadada madre, pues devolvérsela.

Dicen que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío, eso son tonterías, cuanto más caliente más duele. Dejar a un chico con el calentón, hablando mal y pronto para que me entendáis, es algo que les fastidia muchísimo. Apunta eso Kyra y que tu padre jamás se entere de que te he dado un consejo así, utilízalo cuando salgas con algún chico. Para que nos entendamos, hasta los dieciocho nada. Y tu Jason a ver si aprendes a tratar a las mujeres para que no te hagan algo así.

Después de esto pensé que me sentiría mejor, por desgracia no fue así. Había puesto demasiados esperanzas en aquello como para que se me pasase de un plumazo, lo cual me hizo recordar por qué no debía involucrarme sentimentalmente más de lo necesario cuando me juntaba con un espécimen masculino. Y en el preciso momento en el que no quería saber nada de los hombres, y menos aún de los Black, entró Régulus en mi existencia. Con él había tenido bastante menos contacto que con su hermano mayor, no íbamos al mismo curso ni teníamos amigos en común. Sólo lo veía en el campo de Quidditch y en el Club de Eminencias, en el primero cada vez que me veía me bufaba porque que una "novatilla"-como me llamó descaradamente- le hubiese ganado era una deshonra, y en el segundo al ser yo amiga de Lily no era una de sus primeras opciones para charlar. Con ese panorama era difícil, que digo, imposible que acabásemos juntos, ya que aparte del inminente poco contacto que teníamos, aunque hubiésemos coincidido más, nuestras personalidades no concordaban para nada. Régulus era un chico al que la familia y la sangre era lo que más le importaba, vivía para demostrar que era un Black y que cualquiera que no creyese que estaba a su altura no merecía ni lamerle la suela de los zapatos. Se tomaba muy en serio sus tareas estudiantiles y era el típico chico serio que parecía ser perfecto. Su mundo se dividía en blanco y negro, no había matices y él sabía en todo momento a qué lado pertenecía cada cosa. Era prácticamente la cara opuesta de la moneda a Sirius, aunque ambos compartían conductas muy propias de los Black como lealtad a aquellos que les importaban, tenían una gran seguridad en si mismos y creían _siempre _tener la razón. Comparándome de cómo era entonces a ahora, el cambio ha sido bastante grande. Me he vuelto más clamada y centrada, qué remedio con vosotros por aquí, además que mi paciencia ha crecido hasta límites insospechados. Aún así, creo que a día de hoy seguiríamos siendo una pareja a primera vista totalmente incompatible con lo que imaginaos en mis años mozos. Yo era demasiado alocada y ruidosa, aborrecía las bibliotecas y todo lo que tenía que ver con el estudio, y disfrutaba como nadie de una buena fiesta con ambientes ruidosos, una conversación y siendo el centro de atención.

Me gustaría contaros que todo fue como en una telenovela donde gracias a una acción caballeresca capaz de ablandar cualquier corazón me conquistó encontrándose así nuestras miradas y viéndonos totalmente distintos a lo que era en realidad. Lo siento, a mí esas cosas no me pasan. Como siempre, todo fue por culpa del Quidditch.

Era la primera reunión de Club de Eminencias después del baile de navidad y Slughorn no estaba dando una charla soporífera sobre lo increíblemente brillantes que iban a ser nuestros futuros, pidiéndonos que nos acordásemos de él, que tanto nos había ayudado, cuando triunfásemos. A mí aquello me traía sin cuidado, ya que yo estaba allí por ser hija y hermana de quién era, no por mis méritos. Mi padre era un importante comerciante de artículos mágicos y mi hermano había hecho grandes descubrimientos en la medicina mágica. Así que yo estaba comentando los últimos cotilleos sobre Lorcan dÉath con Lily. De repente una nota cayó delante de nosotras y pude ver como el grupo de Slytherin de enfrente se reían. Me imaginé que sería algo referente a la procedencia muggle de Lily y la abrí dispuesta a responderles mordazmente, pero lo que me encontré era algo totalmente distinto. La viñeta mostraba a un ente con el pelo largo sobre una escoba- supuse que sería yo- que se caía aparatosamente al intentar coger algo-supuse que la Snicht- viéndose mientras estaba en el suelo uno de sus pechos. La inscripción de abajo decía_: Vance es una novatilla y para conseguir la Snicht saca una tetilla_. Miré incrédula al grupo que tenía delante, ¿en serio? Hacía más de un mes que habíamos disputado ese partido y aún les escocía la herida. Increíble.

- Me sentiría ofendida- dije ondeando aquella "obra de arte" hacía sus creadores- si vuestras dotes artísticas e inventivas superasen a un alumno de primero- les tiré el papel acertando de pleno en la cabeza de Avery- quejaros menos y a ver si encontráis a un buscador mejor.

Régulus, que había permanecido serio y alejado del grupo de Slytherin, levantó la mirada del plato que se estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

- Quizás tú deberías encontrar tu sentido del ridículo primero.- observó con desdén la ropa que yo llevaba puesta- Creo sinceramente que te hace falta.

Volvió a su plato convencido de que me había dedicado suficiente saliva por hoy y que yo iba a agachar las orejas y a callarme. Pero al igual que los Black son muy orgullos, los Vance tampoco se quedan atrás. Era consciente de que llevaba una camisa con escote y que la falda del colegio siempre se encontraba por encima de la medida que se suponía que era decorosa, pero él no era quién para darme clases de nada.

- Régulus, querido, te recuerdo que estamos en el siglo veinte. La época en que las mujeres llevaban pañuelos en la cabeza y no enseñaban el hombro pasó hace bastante.- todas las conversaciones de alrededor se habían acallado, hasta Slughorn nos miraba atónito- y el único que debería sentir bochorno eres tú por haberte dejado ganar por una "novatilla"- imité su voz al decir esta última palabra.

El tenedor del Slytherin se quedó suspendido en el aire a mitad de camino hacia la boca. El chico cerró los ojos y cogió aire antes de contestar.

- Que sea un caballero y te dejase ganar no te da derecho a que te apropies del merito por algo que no hiciste. Todo fue cuestión de suerte.- terminó la frase clavando sus ojos grises en mi, desafiándome.

Aquello ya fue el colmo, no solo me llamaban nombres estúpidos y dudaban de mis capacidades como buscadora, sino que encima venía el crío ese a decirme que había ganado de chiripa. Se iba a enterar.

- La suerte la tendrás tú si consigues ganar la próxima vez que nos veamos en el campo.

Bueno, os podéis imaginar como acabó todo esto. Los dos nos levantamos de sopetón del asiento, sacamos las varitas y se formo un gran revuelo en la sala. Slughorn no hacía mas que pedirnos por favor que parásemos y hasta que la profesora McGonagall no entró y tomo cartas en el asunto nos seguimos echando hechizos. Como consecuencia hubo un par de heridos en la enfermería y yo y Régulus fuimos castigados a limpiar el aula de pociones después de la cena durante un mes. El trabajo era un suplicio, sobretodo después de que los de primero hicieran mil intentos de hacer algún mejunje pringoso y dejasen todo perdido. La primera semana realizamos la tarea en silencio, lanzándonos miradas fulminantes desde las esquinas de la habitación. Pero en la segunda semana, mientras quitaba con una espátula una masilla de color marrón nada apetitoso, escuché como el Slytherin soltaba una exclamación de dolor. Al ir a ver qué pasa lo encontré con un amasijo verde amarillento sobre la mano derecha que olía a petróleo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté alterada.

- Tu qué crees- respondió él mordaz.

Pude entrever como en la piel se empezaban a formar verrugas y unos feos tubérculos. Yo no era una gran experta en pociones, pero la herbología se me daba muy bien y esas características apuntaban a una planta en concreto.

- Es pus de un Bubotúberculo, no lo toques y no se extenderá. Voy a por un poco de Asfódeo, parará la irritación.

- ¿Un Bubotubérculo? Pero si eso no causa daños…- se quedó un momento pensativo- a menos que el pus…

- Esté sin disolver-completé yo- los de primero son unos ineptos, no me extraña que estén todo el día en la enfermería.

Ya tenía el Asfódeo que había cogido del armario de ingredientes, extendí la hoja para colocársela sobre la herida, pero Régulus apartó la mano.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Sé que tú en pociones no sacas precisamente sobresaliente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Le intentaba ayudar y así me lo agradecía. ¡Por Merlín!, que chico más desconfiado.

- Oye, sé que eres un cerebrito, pero créeme cuando te digo que en herbología soy la mejor de la clase.- y antes de que pudiese replicar nada le puse la hoja sobre la mano. Al instante su cara se destensó y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendido al quitar la hoja y descubrir que tenía la piel tersa de nuevo- ha funcionado.

Solté un bufido exasperado.

- Todos los Black sois iguales, siempre pensáis que sabéis hacer todo mejor- le reproché.

No pretendía que se molestase, pero de pronto clavó sus ojos en mi con las mandíbulas apretadas, muy exasperado.

- No digas eso, yo no soy como él. Nunca te hubiese dejado plantada en el baile.

Aquello fue como si me hubiesen echado un jarrón de agua fría encima. Casi lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte atónita, estaba segura de que nadie más había como esperaba delante de la sala de Gryffindor para que su hermano saliese de una vez a llevarme al baile.

Régulus no dijo nada más, comenzó a recoger todo ante mi estupefacta mirada y con un escueto gracias se fue de la habitación. Cuando me metí en la cama aún seguía con lo que me había dicho dando vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto? El Slytherin me desconcertaba, a primera vista parecía frío e insensible, pero lo que había pasado esa tarde hablaba de lo contrario. Comencé a fijarme más en él, sus gestos, sus acciones y vi que distaba mucho del ser aburrido y soso que yo creía. Tenía un halo misterioso y conductas enigmáticas que me hicieron querer saber más de él sin mucho éxito. Era una persona que disfrutaba del silencio y las conversaciones frugales eran algo que aborrecía. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo, él me respondía vagamente con monosílabos que no me dejaban entrever su interior. Un día el Slytherin se dejó la chaqueta olvidada en una de las sillas del aula de pociones. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y el cielo se había surcado de rayos previniendo una gran tormenta. Se notaba claramente que el chico tenía prisa por irse y para cuando quise hacerle ver que se había dejado la prenda ya se había marchado. Salí corriendo para intentar alcanzarle y lo vi subiendo las escaleras hacia las plantas superiores, cosa que no me hubiese parecido rara de no haber sabido que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en el sótano. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Quizás tenía un ligue secreto? Siempre he sido muy cotilla, sí vosotros lo sabéis bien, así que pensando que podía estar delante de un cotilleo jugoso le seguí. Recorrimos varias plantas y pasillos sinuosos hasta que se plantó delante de una pared que comenzó a tomar forma de puerta. El chico tomó el pomo y con el gesto decidido de alguien que lo ha hecho más veces, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Ese era el momento oportuna en el que una persona coherente hubiese dado media vuelta y se hubiese marchado, yo decidí que ya que había llegado hasta allí tenía que descubrir que tramaba o me remordería la curiosidad de por vida. Así que entré.

La estancia era grande, contaba con varios sillones repartidos a lo largo de la sala, una gran chimenea con el fuego ardiendo, un par de estantería y un gran espejo que estaba en el centró de la sala. En frente de este se encontraba Régulus, sentado en un sillón, mirándolo fijamente. Tenía entre las manos un papel al que se aferraba fuertemente. Un trueno retumbó en la estancia haciendo que el chico se estremeciese. Quise dar media vuelta e irme de allí, con tal mala suerte que me choqué contra un sillón lo que produjo un estruendo que resonó en el silencio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el chico se encontraba delante de mí mirándome amenazadoramente.

- Bueno…, yo…, te has dejado la chaqueta y…, esto…, te he seguido.

- No creo que debieras haber hecho algo así- me arrancó la chaqueta que aún sostenía en mi mano derecha y se fue directo al sillón.

No sé exactamente que me llevó a sentarme al lado de él. Quizás la sospecha de que acababa de dar con la Sala de los Menesteres y era un gran hallazgo, quizás quería descubrir más cosas de aquel singular o quizás simplemente me recordaba tanto a Sirius que estar cerca de él hacía que olvidase que yo nunca lo podría tener. Empecé a subir más a menudo a allí, a veces lo encontraba y otras no, hasta que descubrí que siempre subía cuando había tormenta. También descubrí que el misterioso espejo que miraba durante horas, era el espejo de Oesed, muestra lo que más desea nuestro corazón. Tampoco sé por qué me permitió quedarme allí, seguramente porque pensó que al final me cansaría de estar allí observando como el miraba un espejo. Pero yo no desistí y seguía comentándole cosas que habían pasado durante el día o lo resultados de los partidos de Quidditch. Hasta que un día se me ocurrió comentar algo de la Flechas de Appleby y después de no hablar en semanas me dijo que era su equipo de Quidditch preferido y que la jugada del buscador había sido increíble. A partir de ahí comenzamos a charlar cada vez un poco más, aunque nunca me contaba absolutamente nada personal suyo. Cosas como su comida favorita o su color favorito las fui entreviendo mediante la observación. Nadie se creía lo que estaba pasando, sobretodo desde que empezamos a hacer horas de estudio juntos en las que yo hacía cosas productivas. Puedo decir con toda certeza que si él no se hubiese puesto tan duro, yo nunca hubiese pasado los TIMOS ese año. No conseguí que me dijese porque acudía a aquel sitio esos días concretos, ni siquiera que es lo que veía en el espejo que hacía que volviese una y otra vez a contemplarlo. Lo único que conseguí sonsacarle fue que era algo que él nunca podría tener.

Os preguntareis por qué mantuve una relación así que parecía no aportarme nada. Pues veréis, lo que me daba Régulus era seguridad. Él provenía del mismo círculo social que yo, y sabía cómo pensaba y en qué creía. Era un terreno que conocía desde siempre y por el que me movía con seguridad. Sigue siendo irónico que acabase saliendo con un chico que representaba todo aquello que yo aborrecía, seguramente es un círculo vicioso, igual que las hijas de padres alcohólicos acaban con maridos alcohólicos. Nuestra relación duró bastante, hasta finales de séptimo, pero no fue totalmente oficial hasta que empezamos sexto. Con Régulus las cosas se debían de hacer meditadamente, sin ninguna precipitación. Lo que os puedo decir es que, a pesar de ser una bonita relación, tuvimos muchos problemas. Para empezar estaba la ideología respecto a la sangre, el pequeño de los Black creía firmemente en la pureza de la sangre y aunque no se metiese con aquellos que eran sangresucia tampoco les dirigía ni una sola mirada amable. Casi todas mis amigas eran de ese grupo, ya que yo no tenía ningún problema al respecto, pero las miradas de desdén de mi novio y sobretodo los comentarios del estúpido de su amigo, Rosier, hicieron que las cosas con Dorcas, Lily y Marlene se pusieran muy tensas. Después estaban nuestras pequeñas asperezas que nos irritaban mutuamente, pero todo eso lo acabamos superando poco a poco. Lo que puso punto final a lo nuestro fue que él se metiese a mortífago. Claro que sabía que cabía esa posibilidad, pero estaba tan segura de su buena voluntad que jamás pensé que pudiese hacer algo así. Pero de un día a otro se volvió huraño, reservado, estaba constantemente en la biblioteca ojeando libros sabe Merlín de qué y comenzó a tocarse el brazo izquierdo constantemente. Y el colmo fue cuando el confesé que quería convertirme en Auror. Todo esto hizo que el día que terminé los EXTASIS me dijera que ya no le importaba y que lo nuestro había acabado. Así fue como mi fiesta de despedida de Hogwarts la pase con un Black, pero no con el que yo había creído.

No había vuelto a pensar en todo lo que pasó desde hacía mucho, en concreto desde que Sirius me comunicó la desaparición de su hermano. Yo, a pesar de lo ocurrido, me sentí desolada. Incluso desenterré el colgante que me regaló cuando cumplimos un año juntos. Es el que tengo en el pequeño altar dedicado a todos aquellos seres queridos que he perdido en esta dichosa guerra. Dorcas, Marlene, Frank, Alice, Lily, James…

Es difícil ver como todas aquellas personas que amas y con las que luchas por un mismo ideal se van yendo poco a poco sin que tú puedas hacer nada. Muchas veces ni siquiera puedes despedirte de ellas y no paras de preguntarte una y otra vez por qué ellos se tiene que ir y no tú. Pero aún tenía la esperanza de llegar a vivir más que tú, Sirius. Pude con la perdida de su hermano porque seguía teniendo a mi lado a las personas que habían formado mi familia y me habían apoyado.

He estado imaginando que dirían cualquiera de los dos si me viese ahora tan feliz, tan orgullosa de cómo soy ahora. Con el marido que tengo y que ambos conocían y sobretodo con vosotros dos, mis hijos. Les debo tantas cosas a los dos y ya nunca les podré dar gracias por ellos. Sirius me dio la confianza en mi misma para hacer lo que me propusiera, me enseño que los ideales los forja casa uno y que nada ni nadie tiene derecho a inculcarnos algo en lo que no creemos y nos dio un lugar para quedarnos a al Orden. Régulus me ayudó a madurar y a darme cuenta de lo importante que es la familia y la lealtad, también me aconsejó centrarme para conseguir aquello que quisiese hacer en un futuro, sin lo que nunca hubiese llegado a ser Auror. Por todo esto les doy las gracias de corazón. Y sí, podrán decir barbaridades y alabanzas de lo que fueron o dejaron de ser, pero yo os quise a los dos, tal y como erais. Por eso espero que los ángeles os acompañen.


End file.
